


The Man Next Door

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa
Summary: 배경이 되는 오아시스 플레인즈는 슈내 에피소드에서 따왔습니다.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 배경이 되는 오아시스 플레인즈는 슈내 에피소드에서 따왔습니다.

 

루피가 사는 이곳 오클라호마 주의 오아시스 플레인즈는 최근에 개발된 동네였다. 원래 이곳은 잡목과 다람쥐뿐이던 허허벌판이었는데, 그곳을 사들인 개발업자가 이전의 모습은 전혀 찾아볼 수 없을 정도로 살기 좋은 곳으로 만들어서 근래에 주목받고 있는 곳이었다. 깔끔하고 반듯한 길을 사이에 두고 양옆으로 늘어선, 너른 잔디가 깔린 아름다운 주택들. 집 뒤로 보이는 푸른 산으로 인해 공기 또한 비교적 맑았다. 동네는 인형의 집처럼 예뻤다. 그곳으로 처음 이사를 한 사람은 그 개발업자의 가족이었고, 두 번째가 루피네였다. 사람들이 하나둘 이사 오기 시작했지만, 루피가 사는 곳 주변은 아직 빈 집들이었다. 루피는 하루빨리 사람들이 이사를 왔으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 동네가 너무 한적하다 보니 고요함과 심심함을 넘어서 약간 무섭기까지 한 것이다. 동네 뒤쪽으로 산이 늘어서 있어서 그런지 밤바람이 나뭇가지 사이를 통과하며 내는 세찬 소리가 자주 들리는데 동네에 에이스와 저 말고는 아무도 없으니 더 무서워져 「귀신 나올 것 같아, 에이스.」 우는 소리를 낸 적도 많았다. 함께 살던 에이스마저 장장 3개월의 장기 해외 출장으로 집을 비워서 더 그랬다. 

 

 

 

루피가 그렇게 이웃 타령을 할 때쯤, 에이스가 간 지 한 달 뒤, 옆집으로 한 남자가 이사를 왔다. 수려한 외모의, 금발에 파란 눈이 인상적인.

 

 

루피는 지루함과 밤의 무서움을 타개해 줄 수 있을 옆집과 친하게 지낼 목적으로 남자의 집에 찾아갔으나 그는 번번이 집에 없었다. 남자가 이사 온 첫날, 학교에 가느라 운전하며 그를 흘깃 본 것이 다였다. 2주째 루피는 남자의 코빼기도 보지 못했다. 살긴 사는 거야? 옆집인데 이럴 수도 있나, 하며 의아해 했지만, 길게 물고 늘어질 만큼 지금 당장 절박한 일은 아니었기에 옆집에 대한 관심은 잠시 수그러들었다.

 

 

 

 

루피는 친구들과 노는 걸 아주 좋아하는 대학 새내기였다. 이리저리 돌아다니고, 놀러 다니기 좋아하는 그였지만, 외박은 단 한 번도 해본 적이 없었다. 일찍이 그들의 부모님이 돌아가시고 형인 에이스와 단둘이서만 의지하며 살아왔기 때문이었다. 집에 들어와 자는 것, 그건 서로에 대한 배려에서 나온 불문율이었고, 지금에 와선 습관이 된 일이었다. 그래서 루피는 늦은 시간이었음에도 불구하고 집으로 차를 몰았다. 10시 정도까지는 집에 들어가던 루피였는데 유난히 흥이 올라 정신이 없었는지 12시를 넘겨버린 것이다. 빠르게 온다고 온 것이었는데도 시간은 어느새 새벽 1시를 향해 가고 있었다. 아직 사람이 많이 살지 않아 휘휘한 오아시스 플레인즈는 한밤중이라 약간 더 오싹했다. 괜스레 돋는 소름에 차 안에 틀어 놓은 노래의 볼륨을 좀 더 키우며 집으로 향했다.

 

 

차고에 차를 넣은 루피는 현관문으로 걸어갔다. 유령이라도 나올 것 같이 스산하고 조용한 동네를 휘 둘러본 루피는 무서운지 작게 신음했다. 빨리 집에 들어가 커튼이란 커튼은 다 치고 환하게 불을 밝힐 생각을 하며 문고리에 손을 올리던 때였다. 어디선가 스스슥, 하는 소리가 약하게 들려왔다. 무언가가 땅에 질질 끌리는 소리였다. 그건 옆집에서 나고 있었다. 집 주인이 왔나? 루피는 옆집으로 향했다. 너무 늦은 밤이라 실례인 건 알지만, 이 근처에 자신이 혼자가 아니라는 확신을 얻고 싶었다. 그는 겁 없는 성격이었지만 유일하게 무서워하는 게 하나 있는데 그건 귀신, 악마를 포함한 온갖 초자연적 존재들이었다. 그리고 지금 이곳은 그것들이 갑자기 튀어나와도 무리가 없을 분위기였다.

 

 

옆집의 실내엔 불이 켜져 있지 않았고, 앞마당엔 사람 그림자도 보이지 않았다. 스스슥. 소리가 아까보단 크게 들린다. 뒤쪽에 있는 건가? 루피는 그곳으로 발을 옮겼다. 소리는 걷는 내내 계속 이어졌다. 뒷마당에 다다른 루피는 키가 큰 남자의 등을 볼 수 있었다. 목을 좀 덮는 그 금발 머리로 보아, 지난번에 살짝 본 그 집 주인이 맞았다. 그는 무언가를 잡아당기고 있었다. 루피는 모르는 사람에게도 곧 잘 친근하게 구는 성격이었고, 이번에도 그런 식으로 '도와드릴까요?' 물으며 다가가 말을 붙이려 했다. 그가 질질 끌고 오는 그것을 보지 않았다면.

 

…사람이었다. 죽었는지 그냥 기절한 건지는 알 수 없지만, 머리와 얼굴이 온통 피범벅인 상태였다. 좀 더 자세히 살피니 머리 한쪽이 함몰되어 있다. 죽었구나. 시체가 옆집 남자의 손에 끌려온 대로 푸른 잔디 위에 붉은 길이 생겨 있었다. 영화 혹은 드라마에서나 볼 법한 장면이어서 이게 지금 현실인지 제대로 인식조차 되지 않고 있었으나 몸은 사시나무 떨듯 떨리기 시작했다. 루피는 태어나 실제로 저렇게 많은 양의 피를 본 일이 없었다. 거기다 살해당해 죽은 사람은 더더욱. 누가 표백제라도 부은듯 새하얗게 변해버린 머릿속은 도망쳐야 한다는 본능의 명령마저 머리에 띄워내지 못했다. 남자가 있는 곳에서부터 루피 쪽으로 바람이 한 번 불고 지나갔다. 바람에서는 옅게 피냄새가 났다. 영화의 분장과는 확연히 다른 그 시각적이고 후각적인 생생함에 토기가 치밀어 올랐다. 우욱. 후각의 자극이 스위치가 되었는지 백지가 되어버렸던 머리에 다시 번쩍 불이 들어오며 그제서야 천천히 한쪽 발을 뒤로 내딛은 순간이었다.

 

 

루피의 인기척을 느꼈는지 옆집 남자가 뚝 동작을 멈추곤 잡고 있던 시체의 팔을 땅 위로 툭 내던졌다. 그리고 천천히, 루피를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 어둠 속에서도 빛나는 푸른 눈과 시선이 마주쳤다. 루피는 이제 입술까지 떨었다. 남자가 이마에 고인 땀을 닦으며 루피를 향해 완전히 돌아섰다. 그의 입이 열린다. 

 

"옆집 분 맞으시죠? 지난번에 스치듯 본 것 같은데."

 

누가 보아도 껌벅 죽을 환한 미소를 입가에 건 채 남자가 루피에게 큰 보폭으로 성큼성큼 다가간다. 루피는 움직일 수가 없었다. 뒤쪽으로 내디뎌진 한쪽 다리가 바짝 경직되어 부들부들 떨린다. 사람을 익숙하게 질질 끌고 오던 모습, 그의 흰 와이셔츠와 손에 잔뜩 묻은 피, 웃고는 있지만 유리알처럼 차가워 보이는 눈동자가 망치가 되어 루피를 그 자리에 못 박았다. 거리가 점점 좁혀진다. 퍼스널 스페이스를 가볍게 침범하고, 그의 숨결이 루피의 얼굴에 닿을 정도의 거리가 되자 그가 입을 열었다. 그보다 키가 작은 루피를 내려다보며, 루피의 몸만큼이나 바들바들 떨리는 까만 눈동자를 뚫어지게 바라보며, 활짝 웃으며,

 

"뭘 그렇게 놀라요? 지하실에 시체 한 구씩은 다 숨기고 사는 세상이잖아요?"

"……."

"물론, 난 한 구는 아니지만." 

 

남자가 씨익 짓는 미소에 루피는 완전히 패닉 상태가 되었다. 이 상황이 아닌 때에 봤으면 참으로 따뜻하고 다정하다 생각했을 그 웃음에 소름이 끼쳤다. 머리털이 쭈뼛 서며, 심장이 100m 달리기라도 한 것 마냥 요란하게 맥박쳤고, 등줄기로 땀 한 방울이 주르륵 흘러내린다. 도망쳐야 한다. 벗어나야 해. 루피가 오들오들 떨며 말을 듣지 않는 몸에 온 힘을 주어 다리를 움직이려고 했다. 강한 주먹이 루피의 배를 강타했고, 루피는 점점 어두워지는 시야에 눈을 부릅떠 정신 차리려고 노력했으나 점점 감기는 눈을 막을 수 없었다. 눈꺼풀이 반절 넘게 내리감긴 흐릿한 시야로, 남자가 기쁘게 웃으며 뭐라 입을 움직이고 있는 것이 보였다. 

 

"제 발로 굴러 들어온,"

 

그의 푸른 눈이 이채를 띠며, 포식자처럼 나른히 입술을 핥는 것 보며, 오늘밤 동생이 집에 왔다고 연락을 안 해 속태우고 있을 형, 에이스가 떠올랐다. 입 모양으로 작게 에이스를 부르던 루피는 그대로 완전히 정신을 잃었다.

 

"…아기 토끼라니."

 

운이 좋네. 남자는 그렇게 말하며 쓰러지는 루피를 어깨에 둘러메었다.

          

 

―옆집에, 미친놈이 이사 왔다.


End file.
